


And Then...

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [17]
Category: First Tuesday Book Club
Genre: Boots - Freeform, D/s, Drunk Sex, F/F, Porn Battle, Restraints, Strap-Ons, arguments about literature, dub con, ropes, tapings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first taping of 2014 brings arguments, passion, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "RPF (First Tuesday Book Club), Jennifer Byrne/Marieke Hardy, boots, D/s, ropes" for Porn Battle XV
> 
> Also inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/mariekehardy/status/431663443272163329). Thanks, Marieke.

There were moments where Marieke felt she sometimes deliberately wound Jennifer up, just so the sex afterwards was better. Most of the time, she didn't actually feel sorry about it, because it made for good television, as well as a good fuck. Passion and conflict ruled their relationship, Marieke decided, so if she went a little farther to make sure it was constantly present, well, she felt it was a fair price to pay.

The first show back for the year was always strange as much as it was familiar. The set had changed by now, sure, but she'd had a whole summer to store up book rants, and it was always a relief to get them out. She knew she'd settle down eventually, but she had to get all that energy out of her system first.

She'd never particularly understood why they only ever fucked when they were taping. Certainly, it did mean they were generally much more likely to be in the same place at the same time long enough to make it happen, but the summer drought was always hard to live with. Marieke was never sure why that was, since even during taping, she usually went a month between drinks.

Perhaps it was the boots that were doing her in. Jennifer did have a wonderful collection of boots, and Marieke was always struggling to catch up. This particular pair went to her knees, hugging her leg tightly, and there were silver buckles and heels that, for some reason, Marieke found difficult to ignore. Having to stare at them for the entire taping and pretend she wasn't as distracted as she was proved difficult, but arguing with Jennifer about books was one of the few distractions that worked.

Jennifer still made her wait, though. They went for a drink afterwards, out of politeness and sociability with the guests, and thanks to their awesome staying power, had outdrank everyone in about two hours. They were never truly honest with each other until they were alone, and after one last round of shots to ensure they definitely had outdrank everyone else, they staggered out, caught a cab, and collapsed in a heap at Marieke's house.

Marieke offered a broad grin as Jennifer lay on top of her, hands closed around her wrists. There was a messy kiss, all teeth and tongues and missed chances, that seemed to go on longer than was perhaps necessary.

"I'm still sure you're wrong," Jennifer managed to say in between kisses.

"Can't be wrong about lit-it - _books_ , Jen," Marieke retorted, and kissed her harder, trying to make her point.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. Now are you going to behave yourself, or do I need to get the rope?" Jennifer said.

Marieke scowled, unsure how she could still be so articulate given how drunk they both were. That said, she didn't think she was sober enough to play with ropes without killing herself, so perhaps she'd just have to behave, after all, even if it did mean giving in to her.

Jennifer trailed a hand down her chest and between her legs. It really was the most infuriating sensation, and Marieke pulled her close, trying to get close to her before she got too sleepy to enjoy the pay-off.

It was a bit of a messy struggle after that. There were kisses, awkward attempts at undressing, hands moving all over the place, and Marieke trying not to squeal as Jennifer made a point of moving a booted leg between her own, rubbing against her clit ever so slowly.

"Oh, _fuck you_ , Byrne, fuck you, fuck you, _fuck you_ ," Marieke cursed, clutching onto her as she felt the pleasure intensify.

Jennifer laughed, pushed her down, shifted her around, let her hands find their way inside her. There was another kiss and fingers penetrating her. Marieke gave as good as she got, working her way down her body and between her legs. She never felt she had to be entirely submissive when they weren't explicitly playing as Mistress and slave, and she could feel Jennifer squirming on top of her as Marieke rubbed her and slipped her fingers inside her.

It was a bit of a blur after that. Marieke was shifted again by her more-than-capable Mistress, propped against the bed head as her hands were tied securely to prevent her escaping. It was, perhaps, not necessary, given Marieke was sure she wasn't going to move from this bed until some point tomorrow. But she was aware enough to know some toys had appeared and she inhaled in anticipation as she watched Jennifer fixing a strap-on in place. She really did look monstrously beautiful wearing a cock.

"I'll gladly fuck you, Marieke, if that's what you really want. I know how much you love me riding you, bitch," Jennifer said as she manoeuvred her into position.

There was a cold sensation as Jennifer added some extra lube, pushed her fingers inside her again, and finally began to push the cock inside her, moving achingly slowly. Marieke squirmed, hating it as much as she wanted it, feeling the way they were connected so tightly together. She wrapped her legs tightly around her, and offered a challenge as Jennifer leaned in close to kiss her.

"I wanna hear you _scream_ ," Jennifer whispered to her as she thrust forward.

Marieke merely gasped in response, her body flooded with pleasure. Jennifer knew just how to fuck her, knew which angle worked best, and what she had to do to turn her on. Her hands rubbed her breasts, she sucked on her neck, offered bites along her collar bone, all as she moved inside her, working her exquisitely.

Marieke knew she was coming undone in her hands. There was only so much of her torment she could take before she was spent. She knew she was getting close, feeling the pleasure building between her legs like wildfire. She grasped onto her tighter, trying to squeeze every last drop of pleasure out of her.

Jennifer took her time, though. Never let it be said she didn't make Marieke work for her orgasmic rewards. She fucked her, refusing to go further to let her come until she'd come herself. Marieke never quite hated her for it, though. Seeing her Mistress in such a vulnerable, honest state never failed to push her over the edge herself, vocalising the joyous shock as pleasure ripped through her like lightning. Nothing else existed except pleasure, and her Mistress drew it out as long as possible, continuing to thrust inside her, making her shudder until she couldn't stand it any more.

Marieke generally felt raw and numb once it was all over, rent asunder by pleasure and drunkenness. Jennifer lay beside her, equally calm. They held each other loosely, trying to fight off the heat. They'd long run out of post-coital things to say, so they never bothered anymore. Marieke felt Jennifer lock their fingers together, and she smiled. They might never agree on certain books, but none of that mattered there, at that moment, in that room. All that mattered was sex, and pleasure, and Marieke and her Domme. beautiful terrifying Jennifer, who knew just how to make her scream.


End file.
